1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fraction collector for fractionating and collecting a sample component separated by a liquid chromatograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fraction collector of a high performance liquid chromatograph includes a nozzle from which a sample component flowing out from an outlet of a detector of the high performance liquid chromatograph is to drop. A three-way electromagnetic valve is provided between the outlet of the detector and the nozzle, and the three-way electromagnetic valve switches between whether an outflow liquid from the detector is to drop from the nozzle or is to be discarded to a drain. The nozzle is moved, in a horizontal plane direction, above a rack where a collection container for collecting a sample component is set, and is placed above an empty collection container. An outflow liquid from the detector is discarded to the drain until a sample component is detected by the detector, but when a sample component is detected by the detector, the three-way electromagnetic valve is switched to cause the sample component to drop from the nozzle, and the sample component is collected in the collection container.